


Neverending Dream

by SilverVendetta, spectacular_eh



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dreamwalking, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverVendetta/pseuds/SilverVendetta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacular_eh/pseuds/spectacular_eh
Summary: Merlin takes a certain pleasure in visiting humans in the depths of their nightmares and giving them a dreamscape that encompasses everything they love. He's rarely remembered, and he prefers it that way.That is until the night he meets a man named Harry, who has a peculiar past and a fixation on butterflies and dogs, as well as a determination to track down his mysterious new friend.





	Neverending Dream

Harry had just arrived home, smiling as he opened the door only for it to quickly fade when he saw Mr. Pickle staring up at him. He felt something in his hand and looked down to see the gun. "Shoot the dog." The voice echoed inside his head.

Mr. Pickle whined, pawing at Harry's leg. "Shoot the dog," the voice commanded a second time. The dog cocked his head and whimpered.

Harry took a sharp breath and was about to pull the trigger before a butterfly flew right in front of his face and landed on his nose. He shook it off and looked around to find himself standing in a meadow in the center of a forest. The gun had disappeared when the house had, so he knelt down and picked up Mr. Pickle gently, looking around cautiously.

This was a change. He knew he had to be dreaming, but usually his nightmares stayed nightmares. They didn't just suddenly transform like this one had.

A swarm of butterflies gathered around Harry, their brilliant colors swirling like a kaleidoscope in the air.

Harry watched the show of beautiful butterflies and smiled, almost forgetting what he was doing before he remembered that he was in a dream, and his curiosity drove him to explore further. He set Mr Pickle down and starting walking, knowing his little friend would follow at his side.

Merlin watched from behind a tree at the edge of the field, his figure hidden in the shadows. He watched the man in the center of the field intently, the edges of his mouth curling upwards. 

Most people never noticed him observing their dreams, especially since he usually hid and disguised himself, changing his form however he pleased. None had ever remembered his visits, either. That was fine by him. He simply wished to observe their dreams, the intricacies of their subconscious and the inner workings of their minds the most fascinating entertainment he had ever known. And if he could bring pleasure and happiness to these mortals for a night, than what was the harm?

Harry studied the area, noticing how almost all the trees were gathered in a specific point along the edge of the field. He strode closer, assuming that if there was anything trapped with him in here, it would most likely be hiding in the only place it seemed there was to hide.

Merlin watched the man approach him, relaxing his appearance so he wouldn't frighten him. He moved away from the shadows, stepping into the meadow.

“My name is Merlin.” He leaned back against the tree.

Like the wizard?" Harry tipped his head to the side. "With all due respect, I thought you'd have more of a beard. How are you here?”

"You're dreaming," Merlin said simply, letting a smile creep onto his face.

"I know that much. But you only see people you've seen before in dreams, and I'm sure I've never met you. Are you some sort of dream wizard?" Harry joked lightly.

Merlin chuckled. "Something like that." He waved his hand, summoning another butterfly to land on the man in front of him. "You didn't give me your name."

Harry glanced at the butterfly. "You created this?" He asked, amazed before remembering his manners and holding out a hand. "Harry Hart." He smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you."  Merlin shook the offered hand, returning the smile. "Would you like to see something else?" It didn't really matter to him, Harry more than likely wouldn't remember him even if he visited him again. Even if Merlin had wanted him to.

Harry nodded lightly. "Yes, please. This is wonderful. How do you do this?" He questioned with the enthusiastic curiosity of a carefree teenager instead of a nearly 30-year-old secret agent.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Merlin gestured towards the meadow, where there was now a group of puppies of various breeds. Mr. Pickle started barking and ran to join them in their play.

Harry laughed slightly, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, this is certainly the most pleasant plot twist my dreams have taken in quite a few years, so thank you."

"It's your dream. You can have whatever you want."

"And this is what you do for fun? Turning random people's nightmares into wonderful dreamscapes?" Harry whistled for Mr. Pickle, laughing when the rest of the dogs chased after him as he ran over.

Merlin shrugged. "It's a hobby."

Harry knelt to pick up Mr. Pickle but was tackled by the giant force of over-excited puppies. "Goodness." He laughed slightly. "Your hobby is certainly a noble one." He gently moved the dogs off of him one by one so he could sit cross-legged on the ground.

Merlin sat down beside Harry. "And what are your hobbies?" 

"Lepidoptery." He replied without missing a beat. "And caring for Mr. Pickle here, but I'm not able to do either terribly often anymore," Harry commented, before clarifying, "Business trips."

Merlin nodded. "So tell me about the butterflies."

Harry looked at Merlin, surprised that someone was interested in listening to him talk about butterflies, before he pointed at a black winged butterfly with blue and yellowish white spots. "That one is a black swallowtail. They're fairly common in North America, but I've only seen a live one twice. When they're in their larva stage, they're commonly known as a Parsley Worm because the caterpillars enjoy feeding on parsley plants."

"They're beautiful creatures."  Merlin laid back, propping himself up on one elbow as he watched the butterflies.

Harry removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves before he laid back, tucking his hands under his head. "They are. And such intricate ones as well. Their life cycle is so extraordinary."

"Beauty is fleeting, isn't it?"

Harry hummed lightly in agreement and smiled softly. "That it is."

Merlin returned Harry’s smile. “You’re going to wake up soon.”

"Well that's simply not fair. I'd much rather missing my morning cab for a few more moments of this." Harry gestured out across the meadow before scratching behind Mr. Pickle's ear. He was only half joking. "Well, I suppose all good things must end, hm? Best to enjoy them while they're here." He sighed and leaned completely back to stare up at the sky.

“Perhaps you’re right.” Merlin stood and dusted himself off. “Have a good day, Harry.” And with that, he disappeared.

“Good day, Merlin.” Harry said after the man had gone, shutting his eyes as he slowly gained consciousness. When he opened them again, Mr. Pickle was asleep at his feet and he was in his bed at home.

As he started his usual routine, his mind kept wandering back to his dream and the pleasant man who joined him in it. No, not man. There had been something otherworldly about Merlin. Something not quite human. 

Well. He’d been meaning to make use of Kingsman’s library since they had updated. He hadn’t thought his first research quest would be about dream wizards.


End file.
